Together Again
by Pagen Godess
Summary: He'd been waiting for Steve for seventy years. And now that he'd been found he could wait for a little longer for him to wake up. The time that passed didn't matter. All that mattered was that soon they would be together again.


**Together Again**

He was waiting for Steve to wake up. It wasn't a very difficult thing to do considering that he'd been waiting for seventy years for them to find his long lost trainer. What was a few days compared to seventy years? Sunny could wait that long. It would be worth it to see his trainers bright blue eyes light up with joy when they met again. Steve would be so proud of him when he found out. He'd be so happy to know that Sunny had never abandoned the country he loved.

The country and people he had tried to give his life for. He'd be so proud when he saw that Sunny was no longer the little Growlithe that he had known al those years ago. He hadn't been a Growlithe for a long time. He was an Arcanine now. Now he'd be able to keep up with his human when he ran and fought.

Now he'd never be left behind again. Sunny's ears drooped slightly at the thought of that day long ago when his trainer had left him behind. Steve hadn't taken him to the fight on the plane with Red Skull. His human hadn't wanted him to get hurt. It hadn't mattered how strong he was he was still small and Steve hadn't been able to take the chance of him getting in the way.

Sunny understood. He hadn't been mad at Steve for leaving him. He'd been let a job after all. Steve had told him to watch over Peggy while he was gone and Sunny had. He'd followed the girl his trainer loved. He'd been there when Steve had crashed the plain into the Arctic. HE could still remember Peggy's tears and his own howls of grief. It had hurt so much to know that his trainer was gone. It hadn't taken very long for him to join Howard and Felix in their searching for Steve. They had all believed that he was still alive.

They would believe it until they had proof that he wasn't and when Howard and Felix eventually stopped looking he had no choice but to stop looking as well. He had never given up hope though and his hope had paid off. His trainer had been found in the ice and brought back to him. And soon, soon he would wake up and they could be partners again. He could even introduce Steve to Washington and Eva. Steve would like them of that he was certain.

Sunny yawned his gleaming white fangs glinting in the light. He'd been in the exact same area for the better part of a week and though he was happy that his human was resting and recovering he was somewhat tired of looking at the same thing every day. Fury had told him that he was to wait outside of Steve's room until someone had a chance to explain what had happened to his human. It was annoying but he understood. Steve wouldn't recognize him as an Arcanine. They'd have to be reintroduced to one another but that was okay, so long as he and Steve were together again.

Sunny wagged his tail at the female agent who was heading towards his trainer's room to check on him. The woman smiled in return just before she walked into the fake room. Then she did something that make his ears stand all the way up. She spoke. And a voice answered!

A voice that he would know anywhere no matter how long it had been since he'd last heard it! It was Steve! Steve was awake! Sunny leapt to his feet dancing on large paws as he listened to the two humans talk. Soon, soon they could be a team again! There was a sudden shift in tone however that caused Sunny's rapidly wagging tail to still. Steve wasn't happy and if what he was hearing was right their plan hadn't worked.

Steve hadn't fallen for the fake room. Sunny whined and fought the urge to enter the room that held his human but he had his orders and until he and Steve were reintroduced there was nothing he could do. He'd need to wait to be called first. He needed to wait. It wasn't easy though because the more upset his human sounded the harder it was to keep still. Keeping still became impossible a few seconds later however because Sunny knew that with the sound of crashing of crashing wood that Steve was running away.

He could smell the fear and the confusion. Sunny lunged to his feet in response and began making his way towards the door. He was going to follow his trainer no matter what. He managed to make it halfway to the door before something grabbed him and left his dangling in midair. Sunny snarled and whipped his head around. Maxwell stood in the shadows a single three fingered paw glowing blue.

'_Wait Sunny_,' Maxwell's voice echoed in his head, '_Fury is explaining everything to your trainer now. He'll return soon and you'll be together again. You've waited seventy years a few more minutes won't hurt_.'

Sunny huffed as he was sat back down on his feet. Maxwell was right. He could wait even though he didn't want to. Waiting while Steve was awake was much harder than waiting while Steve was asleep but he could do it. Sunny nodded at the humanoid form in the shadows before lying back down on the floor. He knew that Maxwell would be gone a few seconds later. Off doing whatever it was he did in his spare time.

Sunny shook his head. Maxwell wasn't important. What was important was Steve and that was all. It was the sound of soft footsteps (human feet without socks or shoes) that caught his attention first. He knew the sound of his trainers walk and that sound was most defiantly his trainers walk. When the door that separated the large empty room from the rest of the building opened up Sunny climbed to his feet. His ears were at attention and his tail was absolutely still.

A split second later there he was, just as Sunny remembered him. Blond haired and blue eyes and so much bigger than he had been when the two of them had first met. Sunny was more than aware of his wagging tail as he took a tense step forward. The last thing he wanted to do was startle his human. The poor thing smelled more than upset and the look on Steve's face made his heart hurt. "

Sunny?" Steve asked his voice shaking. Sunny barked in response and that was all it took. Sunny lunged forward at the same moment that his trainer broke into a staggering run. The two hit one another with enough force to knock a car over but neither of them cared. Sunny wrapped his paws around his humans shaking form as Steve repeated his name over and over again. It was the most wonderful noise that Sunny had ever heard. Sunny sighed as he sat his head on his trainer's shoulder. Steve was crying with his head buried in Sunny's thick orange and black fur. Sunny didn't mind however because they were both where they needed to be. They were with each other.

oOo oOo

Sorry if this is a little rocky. I've only seen Captain America once so far. I plan on watching again though so there's a very good chance that this will be edited. This story was inspired by a picture called Together Again on deviantart. I'll put a link to the picture on my profile page if anyone wants to see it.

Oh and please don't expect another story anytime soon. Chances are this will be the only thing I update for awhile. Other stories are in progress I promise you that. It just that for this one I was able to use a computer at my friend's school to type up this one shot. Oh and if any of you have any idea's for pokemon for any of the lesser charecters from Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, or Hulk please let me know. Oh and just so you know this will be put in its proper section in a week or two.

Please let me know what you think.

Pagen


End file.
